I've Met My Daughter
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Kurt a 25 ans, Blaine en a 24. Ils vivent tout les deux paisiblement à New York. Ils ont tout les deux une réussite professionnelle. Fiancés l'un à l'autre, ils planifient leur mariage mais un événement inattendu va faire avancer leurs plans.
1. Prologue

Notes : Kurt a 25 ans, Blaine en a 24. Ils vivent tout les deux paisiblement à New York. Ils ont tout les deux une réussite professionnelle. Fiancés l'un à l'autre, ils planifient leur mariage mais un événement inattendu va faire avancer leurs plans.** Point de vue de Kurt durant toute la fanfiction.**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas. Je tiens à le signaler !**

* * *

_**Prologue : Rencontre**_

Blaine et moi étions chez nous ce soir là. J'étais en train de préparer à manger pour une soirée en amoureux et Blaine quant à lui, mettait la table dans le salon. Nous étions heureux de nous retrouver un peu pour un week-end et prendre du temps pour nous. Je sortis de la cuisine avec un bon petit plat dans mes mains. Je regardais Blaine avec un petit sourire malicieux qui signifiait pleins de choses pour le reste de la soirée. Je posais le plat sur la table et je me dirigeais vers la chaîne hi-fi pour mettre un peu de musique.

Blaine et moi étions fiancés depuis seulement deux mois, mais les préparatifs du mariage se déroulaient très rapidement. Le choix de la salle avait été fait, le choix de nos tenues aussi … Le choix qui avait été le plus difficile à faire selon moi avait été choisir mon témoin. Pour Blaine, aucune difficultés ne s'est imposé, il a prit son frère comme témoin, comme une évidence. Quant à moi, qui avait décidé de piocher dans les filles, m'étais retrouvé face à un dilemme. Rachel … Ou Santana ? Pour certain, le choix semblerait évident, compte tenu du fait que Rachel était ma meilleure amie au lycée. Mais le lycée était passé, et les temps avaient changé. J'étais aujourd'hui proche de Santana plus que d'aucune autre femme. Elle était toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'elle, elle était tout de même restée la garce d'autre fois, avec ses surnoms et ses insultes qu'elle envoyait à tout le monde. Mais maintenant elle était_ ma_ Santana. Son couple avec Brittany, tout comme mon couple avec Blaine, faisaient partis des trois qui avaient tenus jusqu'à présent, le troisième étant le couple Tina/Mike. Au fil des années, même si chacun vivaient de son côté, tout les anciens membres des New Directions avaient sus garder contact entre eux, nous étions restés la famille que nous étions au lycée.

Ce soir-là, lors de notre dîner en amoureux, Blaine et moi avions décidés de réfléchir à l'endroit où nous partirions en lune de miel. Malgrès d'options diverses, nous n'arrivions jamais à trouver_ le_ voyage qui nous faisait vraiment envie. Tandis que nous discutions, la soirée pris une tournure différente quand Santana appela Blaine sur son portable, totalement paniquée. Je ne percevais que la moitié de la conversation, mais cela suffit tout de même à m'angoisser.

« Oui Santa ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Oh mon dieu ? Et elle va bien ? D'accord … Pas de soucis … On arrive tout de suite … Dit Blaine au téléphone.

-Que se passe-t-il chéri ? Demandais-je, inquiet à mon tour.

-C'est Adele, la fille de Santana, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle s'est ouvert le crâne, Santana ne m'a pas raconté ce qui est arrivé, elle n'était pas présente. Il faut qu'on s'y rende tout de suite pour lui apporter notre soutient.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave … Allons-y »

Sans hésiter une seconde, Blaine et moi nous nous rendîmes direction l'hôpital. Si Santana m'avait choisi comme parrain pour sa fille, ce n'était pas pour rien, il fallait que je sois là pour elle.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Blaine et moi nous nous rendîmes à l'accueil et demandâmes le numéro de la chambre de Adele Pierce. La dame à l'accueil nous renseigna sur l'étage et Blaine et moi prîmes immédiatement l'ascenseur pour y accéder. Arrivés à l'étage et devant la porte de la chambre, Blaine et moi nous prîmes la main et nous regardâmes avec un regard plein d'amour, pour nous donner du courage à nous même, et pouvoir en donner à Santana par la suite. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce qui était séparée en deux par un rideau, je songeais aussitôt au fait qu'un enfant devait sûrement se trouver derrière. Sur le lit était étendu la fille de Santana et Brittany. Cette dernière n'était pas présente, ce qui me confortait un peu plus dans l'idée que Santana devait être morte d'angoisse. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, près du lit sur lequel reposait sa fille. En me voyant, elle se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras, quelque peu soulagée. Et oui, Santana avait bien changé. Le fait de devenir mère sûrement …

« Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demandais-je immédiatement.

-ça va mieux apparemment. Les médecins l'ont recousu, là elle se repose. Rien de très grave apparemment, me répondit-elle en essayant de jouer l'insensible.

-Tant mieux pour elle … » Soupira doucement Blaine.

Blaine et moi restâmes debout quand une chose qui allait à jamais changer notre vie se produisit. Une infirmière rentra dans la pièce en nous saluant brièvement et en nous souriant. Elle dirigea vers la personne derrière le second rideau et retira également celui-ci. Nous pûmes ainsi apercevoir qui est-ce-qui se cachait derrière le tissus.

Une magnifique petite fille se retourna vers moi. Elle me lança un petit sourire en coin, digne de ceux que je faisais quand je me montrais compatissant. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, les mêmes que Blaine, bouclés et un peu en désordre. Elle avait des yeux bleus, exactement les miens, comme un océan. Elle avait un nez qui n'étais ni le mien, ni celui de Blaine et elle avait une bouche qui était celle des deux à la fois. Elle était fine et elle avait la peau comme de la porcelaine. Ses joues étaient rouge, elle tenait dans ses mains fines, un bol de soupe qu'elle buvait à petite gorgée. Elle avait des manières que je connaissais si bien, du fait que je me voyais les faire chaque jours. Son attention était portée vers la télévision en face d'elle, elle regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt le match de football qui s'y déroulait. Elle était _le parfait mélange de moi et de Blaine._

Cette rencontre fut comme celle que j'avais vécu auparavant avec Blaine : _un coup de foudre._

Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas la quitter une seconde, et quand mon regard daigna se poser sur Blaine, je vis qu'il vivait la même chose que moi en ce moment.

Je sus alors, à cet instant précis, que je ferais tout pour connaître cette mystérieuse enfant qui était pour moi, le portrait de _ma fille avec Blaine._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Blaine et moi étions restés avec Santana à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'Adele se réveille. Santana, fatiguée par le stress que lui avait apportée la journée, s'était endormie sur mon épaule quand nos sièges étaient collés. Même si j'aimais bien ce contact, j'y prêtais très peu d'attention et je passait mon temps à contempler la magnifique petite fille en face de moi. Je me promis que dès que je le pourrais, j'irais parler à la poupée qui m'hypnotisait. Cette dernière était justement en train de me regarder à son tour. Je vis son visage s'illuminer en croisant le mien, comme si elle me connaissait. Peut-être me connaissait-elle après tout ?

C'est vrai, j'étais assez connu, en tout cas je l'étais en ce qui concernaient le monde de la comédie musicale. Santana et moi jouions dans une nouvelle comédie musicale de Broadway intitulée « Talking With The Moon ». Nous jouions les deux personnages principaux et notre duo du nom de « Dream of me » était en tête des ventes sur Itunes. Il faut dire que nos voix s'accordaient à la perfection et que la chanson était vraiment magnifique. Blaine était venu à la première de mon spectacle et je me rappelais encore quand il m'avait rejoint dans les loges à la fin, tellement fier de moi, et que plus tard dans la soirée, il m'avait demandé en mariage.

J'espérais sincèrement que Blaine pensait la même chose que moi de cette petite fille, car en très peu de temps, des idées plus démentes les unes que les autres m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Je rêvait de pouvoir parler à cette enfant dès les premières secondes où je l'avais vue, mais il faut dire que maintenant mes rêves étaient beaucoup plus fous.

Quand Adele se réveilla, Blaine et moi nous laissâmes Santana et sa fille pour rentrer chez nous. Arrivés chez nous, au lieu de poursuivre notre soirée là où on l'avait laissés, nous montâmes dans la chambre directement pour une soirée câlins. Après ça, nous étions tout les deux allongés dans notre lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, je décidais finalement d'aborder le sujet de l'enfant directement.

« Tu as vu comme moi toute à l'heure, à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je même si ma question ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement en glissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en se détachant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Et bien … Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? Lui demandais-je en faisant rouler mes yeux de droite à gauche.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais … Soupira-t-il. Chéri, tu te doutes sûrement que cette petite a des parents. On pourrait sûrement pas l'adopter ni rien. Même si je ne sais franchement pas ce que tu as dans la tête.

-J'ai jamais parler de l'adopter ! Lui dis-je en perdant un peu mon sang froid. Je pensais juste aller lui parler, un truc comme ça …

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais ce n'est pas franchement quelque chose qui se fait, d'aller voir les gens comme ça sans aucune raison et leurs parler … Me dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller voir cette petite. »

Je savais pertinemment que Blaine avait raison. Mais pourtant mon cœur me disait qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à connaître cette petite fille pour qui j'avais eu un coup de foudre incroyable. Il était vrai que mes idées n'étaient pas très réaliste. Je n'avais pas franchement les pieds sur terre ce jour-là.

« Arrête d'être raisonnable … » Dis-je à Blaine en me blottissant contre lui.

Il émit un petit rire moqueur et je me retournais pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Après tout, si je n'avais pas cette fille, j'avais tout de même le plus important. J'avais Blaine.

* * *

Le lendemain, Santana me rendit visite vers dix heures dans la matinée pour se changer les idées. Elle avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec Brittany, qui était arrivée plus tard après que Blaine et moi soyons partis. Sa fille allait désormais mieux mais resterait à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain. Nous étions attablés tout les deux dans mon salon, en train de boire un café. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais de bonne humeur. Blaine quant à lui, travaillait toute la matinée. Lui aussi travaillait dans une nouvelle comédie musicale, mais cette fois en temps que metteur en scène. Il avait des horaires très raisonnables en temps normal mais il les avaient allégées malgré tout pour pouvoir m'aider à préparer le mariage.

« Elle t'a taper dans l'oeil la petite qui partage la chambre d'Adele, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Santana. C'était ça le problème avec Santana, c'était qu'elle remarquait toujours tout.

-Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça, cette petite a probablement des parents. Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer des choses que je n'aurais pas.

-Oui, c'est sûr … Dit-elle en soupirant, elle changea rapidement de sujet. Bon je vais appeler Quinn pour qu'elle vienne pour nous aider avec le mariage, autant en profiter maintenant qu'aucun de nous n'est occupé. »

Ah oui ! Quinn ! Je l'avais oubliée … Quinn était aussi devenue assez proche de moi ces dernières années. Elle m'avait aidé à croire en moi quand les choses n'allaient pas. Elle m'avait apporter un soutient à toute épreuve, je lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Elle était une amie très proche, même si ma meilleure amie restait Santana. Quinn venait souvent chez moi avec Puck, Puck qui était lui très proche de mon fiancé. J'ai en quelque sorte oublié de les compter dans les couples qui avaient tenus après le lycée. Mais à vrai dire, ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble à la fin du lycée. C'était à la fac que tout c'était produit et que tout les deux s'étaient mis en couple. Ils avaient aujourd'hui une petite fille de dix mois qui portait le prénom Lana. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Blaine et moi nous voyons souvent tout les six, chez les uns ou chez les autres pour passer des soirées tous ensemble. Quinn était, tout comme Santana, la quo-organisatrice de mon mariage. C'est grâce à elles que les préparatifs avançaient si vite.

Santana sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Quinn, tandis que moi je buvais toujours mon café.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Quinn sonnait à la porte de mon grand appartement de l'Upper East Side. Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour l'accueillir. Je lui ouvris et l'aida à faire rentrer la poussette dans l'appartement. Je la serrais rapidement dans mes bras. Elle avança dans le salon et serra Santana dans ses bras à son tour pour la saluer. Elle s'assit à la chaise à côté de Santana et pris la poussette près d'elle. Quinn habitait comme moi, dans l'Upper East Side, tandis que Santana avait préféré prendre une maison plus proche de Broadway. Quinn s'occupa rapidement de son bébé qui restait bizarrement silencieux, puis elle sortit un bloc note de son sac, c'était le bloc note dont on se servait depuis le début pour les préparatifs du mariage. Son bébé ronchonna soudainement dans la poussette. Et je me mis à soupirer. En fait, je voulais vraiment un enfant …

Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas assez heureux avec Blaine, au contraire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais être un jour heureux comme ça. Mais c'était une envie forte, celle de pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant, le voir grandir et lui apprendre des choses.

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, je me rendis avec Blaine à l'hôpital pour voir Adele. Arrivés dans la pièce, Blaine et moi vîmes encore la petite fille d'hier, assise dans son lit. Je me battais contre moi-même pour essayer de ne lui prêter aucune attention, mais elle me fixait avec un regard admiratif que je sentais peser sur moi. J'étais resté une heure à peu près à parler et à m'occuper d'Adele, mais à la fin, ma raison avait volée en éclat.

Je regardais l'enfant en face de moi avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle écoutait la musique avec des écouteurs et un portable qui ne lui appartenaient certainement pas vu son jeune âge. Je me levais d'un coup et je regardais Blaine avec un air désolé. J'allais rejoindre la petite, je m'avança vers son lit, elle se retourna au moment ou j'arrivais.

« Bonjour, lui dis-je gentiment.

-Bonjour, me répondit-elle avec un accent que je ne reconnaissait pas et un grand sourire.

-Excuse moi de venir t'embêter, je voulais juste savoir quelle musique tu écoutais, comme je te vois avec des écouteurs depuis toute à l'heure. » Lui dis-je l'air de rien, il faut dire que j'avais bien préparé ma phrase.

Elle me sourit, me donna le téléphone pour que je puisse voir, elle me fixait comme pour voir ma réaction. Justement, ma réaction : J'avais poussé un petit cri d'étonnement et je lui avait sourit comme jamais, en découvrant qu'elle écoutait « Dream Of Me », mon grand duo avec Santana dans notre nouvelle comédie musicale.

« J'adore votre voix, me dit-elle timidement en retirant ses écouteurs.

-Merci, lui dis-je en souriant. Tu aimes les comédies musicales ? Lui demandais-je en tirant la chaise derrière et en m'asseyant près de son lit.

-J'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis une grande fan de _Wicked_. Mais des anciennes version, parce que les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes, me dit-elle.

-J'adorais cette comédie musicale moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune, lui répondis-je en souriant toujours.

-J'aime aussi la vieille version de _Hairspray. _En fait, j'aime bien les vieux trucs … Me dit-elle en riant.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

-Je m'appelle Elise.

-C'est très joli comme prénom. Ma mère s'appelait Elizabeth, mais mon père l'appelait toujours Elise.

-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle s'appelait Elizabeth ?

-Elle est morte quand j'étais petit. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Oh … Je suis désolé, me dit-elle sincèrement. La mienne aussi, elle est morte il y a deux ans avec mon père, dans un accident de voiture. »

Oh mon dieu … Pauvre petite … Pensais-je. Elle avait perdu ces deux parents … Et maintenant, où en était-elle ? Adoptée ? Dans un foyer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que j'en sache le plus possible sur elle. En voyant mon air triste face à son annonce, elle se pressa d'ajouter :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant ça va mieux, ils restent toujours vivant dans mon cœur, et maintenant je ne pleure plus, je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui ferra avancer les choses. »

Elle avait l'air tellement mature, je me demandais quel âge elle avait … Je me demandais aussi pourquoi elle ne m'avait demandé mon prénom …

« Tu ne cherches pas à savoir comment je m'appelle moi ? Lui demandais-je en souriant tendrement.

-Non, je le sais déjà. Vous êtes Kurt Hummel, votre amie là-bas c'est Santana Lopez et votre fiancé c'est le metteur en scène de la nouvelle comédie musicale sur Marilyn Monroe. Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson. Étant une accroc aux comédies musicales, je sais pas mal de choses sur vous tous. »

Ah oui … J'avais légèrement oublié.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais puisque tu sais tant de choses sur moi, j'ai le droit d'en savoir sur toi ?

-Peut-être, ça dépend quoi. Dit-elle décidément avec une grande maturité.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai eu six ans au mois de mars.

-Tu fais grande pour ton âge, lui dis-je en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Bien. Et tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?

-J'aime la musique, ça c'est sûr, je chante un petit peu, j'aime aussi la danse, le sport en général, la mode, d'ailleurs j'adore votre veste Marc Jacobs.

-Oh merci. Lui dis-je en souriant. Tu as l'œil dis donc ! Elle ria à son tour.

-Oui je sais. Vous direz à votre fiancé que j'adore son nœud papillon aussi ! Dit-elle en regardant Blaine.

-C'est gentil, je lui dirais. Il a toujours été accroc aux nœud papillon. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ?

-Je sais pas vraiment … Je me suis fait enlever mon plâtre à la jambe et l'assistante sociale m'a dit que je resterai à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours, en attendant d'être replacer avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. J'ai pas tout compris …

-Tu es dans un orphelinat ?

-Pas exactement, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est en vérité … Mais j'y suis depuis un an, depuis que mon grand-père est mort et que plus personne ne peut s'occuper de moi. J'attends toujours que quelqu'un veuille m'adopter, ou même juste m'accueillir dans son foyer. Mais bon maintenant je n'ai plus trop d'espoir, les gens qui veulent adopter prennent surtout les plus jeunes, et plus je grandis, plus ce sera difficile. » Me confia-t-elle.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre à ce moment précis. Ça voulait dire que je pourrais peut-être adopter Elise ? Est-ce-que les choses comme ça sont vraiment possibles ? Est-ce le destin, qui a voulu que je la rencontre ? Est-ce une simple coïncidence ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas en être une, vu la ressemblance et tout le reste.

C'était le destin, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

J'espérais que Blaine serrait du même avis que moi ...


	3. Chapter 2

**Désolé, ce chapitre est court et un peu débile aussi, je l'admet, mais je ne m'en sortais pas beaucoup sur celui-là, je me rattraperais sur le prochain, promit !**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être simple d'adopter cette petite fille, mais en parler à Blaine serrait déjà un premier pas. Le lendemain matin je me levais tandis que Blaine dormait toujours, je descendis à la cuisine et but un verre de café. Blaine arriva quelques minutes plus tard, je l'embrassa furtivement pour lui dire bonjour et à son tour, lui aussi se servit un café. Nous nous assîmes à table et je décidai d'entamer la conversation.

« Blaine, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose … Commençais-je.

-Je t'écoute, me répondit-il en se penchant vers moi pour me regarder.

-Tu sais cette petite fille de l'hôpital … Je lui ai parlé hier et … Dis-je sans poursuivre ma phrase.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, mais vas-y dis moi. Tu en as appris plus ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Elle est orpheline. »

Blaine qui buvait une gorgée de son café, s'étouffa à cette annonce. Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Moi non plus à vrai dire.

« Attends … Elle est … Non … C'est pas possible ! Dit Blaine visiblement étonné.

-J'aimerais … Enfin … Maintenant que tu sais ça ... Tu pourrais peut-être un peu plus lui parler ... Tu voudrais pas la rencontrer ? Demandais-je en baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

-Bien évidemment. Tu n'es pas le seul à être intéressé par cette petite, mais tu es le seul à avoir eu le courage d'aller lui parler. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas osé, j'aurais eu trop peur de lui faire peur … De plus, tu y tiens vraiment, et comme je ne peux rien te refuser … Dit Blaine en me regardant tendrement.

-Ah ... Euh ... Bon ... Dis-je étonné qu'il soit de mon avis, je poursuivis : Tu ne penses pas que c'est le destin ? Qu'on était peut-être destinés à la rencontrer. Regarde … Elle nous ressemble à tous les deux, son prénom est le surnom de ma mère … Dis-je mais me faisant rapidement coupé.

-Elle s'appelle _Elise _?

-Oui. Et elle adore les comédies musicales, dis-je en riant avec Blaine.

-C'est incroyable ... » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne me serait pas douté qu'il serait aussi enthousiaste que moi, mais apparemment il l'était. Il me regarda avec un regard amoureux et émerveillé. J'étais pressé de pouvoir revoir cette petite fille, et la chose que j'espérais le plus, c'est que Blaine l'apprécierait autant que moi.

* * *

L'après-midi, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital pour voir Elise. Arrivés devant la chambre, Blaine prit ma main dans la sienne et entremêla nos doigts. Je lui souris tendrement. Va savoir pourquoi, mais il avait l'air angoissé. Je poussais la porte et je rentrais dans la pièce suivis de Blaine. Je me dirigeais vers le lit d'Elise, dès l'instant où elle me vit, un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, sourire que je lui renvoyais directement. Blaine arriva derrière moi et lui lança un sourire timide.

« Salut Elise, regarde qui je ramène. Lui dis-je en lui montrant Blaine.

-Bonjour Elise, dit Blaine timidement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Anderson, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Oh, appelle moi Blaine je t'en pris, Monsieur Anderson c'est un peu trop strict à mon goût. Répondit Blaine en souriant et en s'installant sur le fauteuil près du lit.

-D'accord. » Dit Elise en souriant de toute ses dents.

* * *

Nous restâmes pendant plusieurs heures à discuter, nous apprîmes plusieurs choses sur elles. Comme sa couleur préférée (violet), sa date de naissance (3 mars 2013) … Plusieurs petites choses comme ça que l'on appréciait savoir. Je voyais que Blaine était aussi intéressé que moi, il la regardait avec des yeux brillants, il discutait avec elle avec beaucoup d'entrain. Vers vingt heures, une infirmière lui apporta à manger. Les heures passaient et je vis la nuit tomber, je commençais à me dire avec regret qu'il faudrait bientôt rentrer chez nous, la petite baillait à côté de moi, elle était vraiment fatiguée.

« Blaine et moi allons nous en aller, tu es fatiguée ma chérie. Lui dis-je en lui parlant comme à ma propre enfant.

-Oh … Fit-elle d'un air déçu.

-Repose toi bien, lui dis-je en embrassant son front. Bonne nuit.

-A demain, lui dit Blaine qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-A demain. » Répondit-elle en s'allongeant et en nous regardant partir.

On s'était rapprochée d'elle en un éclair, et on savait que cette rencontre nous marquerai pour toujours.

* * *

Blaine et moi étions allongés dans notre lit, j'étais blottis contre lui, occupé à caresser le duvet de son torse, lui réfléchissait, distrait apparemment. Je le regardais, je le contemplais, je pensais à quel point tout était parfait quand il était avec moi. Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux et il sortit de ses réflexions.

« Je me demande comment je peut être aussi chanceux. Me dit-il en regardant le plafond de nouveau.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je sans comprendre.

-J'ai un futur mari formidable. Et j'ai fait une rencontre extraordinaire grâce à toi. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre … Comment est-ce possible, comment ça se fait que nous, on trouve un enfant là d'un coup comme ça. La plus part des couples n'ont pas notre chance, ils attendent des années et des années pour avoir l'enfant qu'ils convoitent ou qu'ils veulent adopter, pourquoi nous, ça nous arrive d'un coup, sans qu'on ai attendu, sans qu'on ai rien demandé ?

-J'en sais rien … Lui dis-je, troublé à mon tour. Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu veux l'adopter là, comme ça, juste après une journée ?

-Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce que je suis en train de dire, me dit-il en me souriant.

-Tu sais que ça sera pas si facile que ça en a l'air. Lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Oui je sais, mais on va y arriver. On y arrive toujours »

Je l'embrassais en souriant contre ses lèvres. L'homme qui me faisait la leçon sur le fait que l'on n'abordait pas les enfants sans raisons voulait adopter ! On était prêt, on avait fait notre choix, mais le plus dur restait à faire. Il fallait aussi que Elise soit d'accord … Même si je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet. Nos prochains jours allaient être chargés ...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, probablement les deux semaines les plus longues de ma vie. Blaine et moi passions la moitié de notre temps au centre avec Elise, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, nous travaillions, ou nous préparions notre mariage. Mais cette dernière semaine, la priorité était devenue l'adoption. Blaine et moi avions aujourd'hui _la _dernière visite, celle qui déterminerait si nous étions apte à adopter cette enfant. Nous devions apporter plusieurs papier et autres choses qui leurs seraient nécessaires pour le dossier d'adoption. J'étais actuellement en train de me mettre à la recherche d'un papier concernant Blaine, qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Je me mis à hurler et à balancer des jurons dans tout les sens en cherchant l'acte de naissance de ce dernier. Déjà de bonne humeur à huit-heure du matin …

« Blaine ! Criais-je à pleine voix, de sorte à ce qu'il l'entende de la chambre au premier étage. Ramène ton cul ici !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Dit-il en arrivant en descendant les escaliers à toute allure, il savait que quand je devenais grossier, ça ne présageai rien de bon …

-Dis moi où est-ce-que tu as foutu la photocopie de ton acte de naissance, dis-je en m'énervant.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché, me dit-il avec une assurance qui me fit bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Bah aide-moi au moins à le trouver ! » Lui hurlais-je au visage, je pus le voir faire des yeux ahuris.

Et c'est à ce moment que je craquais, je m'assis sur le canapé de notre salon et je mis ma tête entre mes mains. J'essayais de respirer calmement pour me calmer. J'étais stressé comme pas possible. Blaine remarqua ma détresse, il s'assit en face de moi et détacha mes mains de mon visage pour les prendre dans les siennes. Il me sourit, ce qui me détendit un petit peu et me rassura.

« Et si ils ne nous acceptent pas, Blaine ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ? Si ils ne veulent pas que l'on adopte ? Ou si ça se passe mal ?

-Tu te prends trop la tête, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tout va bien se passer.

-J'en suis pas si sûr ... Lui dis-je avec désespoir.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es un futur-père génial, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous empêcheraient d'adopter. Personnellement je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, tu devrais en faire de même. Les autres rendez-vous se sont bien passés, alors pourquoi celui-là se passerait mal ? »

Je lui lança un sourire en coin et je haussa les épaules. Il me sourit à son tour et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'encourager.

« Allez, viens, il faut trouver ce papier. » Me dit-il en se levant et me tendant la main.

Il avait raison. Après tout, pourquoi ce rendez-vous se passerait mal ?

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à l'orphelinat trois heures plus tard, tout les papiers en mains. La tension était palpable. Mademoiselle Weater, nous ouvrit la porte de son bureau en nous serrant la main. Nous nous assîmes sur les deux sièges disposés devant nous, et le rendez-vous pu commencer.

« Alors … Dit Miss Weater tandis que je lui donnais les papiers. Donc, c'était pour Elise … La petite française … Alors c'est le dernier rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? Pas trop angoissés à l'idée d'avoir un enfant ?

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Blaine en me saisissant la main. On y est préparé, nous n'aurions pas demandé à adopter si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bien, donc étudions votre dossier rapidement, répondit la jeune femme en feuilletant nos papiers. Commençons, dit elle calmement. Vous êtes tout les deux de Lima, vous êtes fiancés depuis trois mois … Vous avez dans les alentours de vingt-cinq ans ...

-Oui, exactement. » Répondis-je.

Elle feuilleta le dossier une quinzaine de minutes en nous posant diverses questions.

Une heure plus tard, le choc arriva …

« Bien, après avoir étudier votre dossier depuis quelques temps, j'en conviens que vous feriez d'excellents parents, et je suis heureuse qu'Elise est un espoir de sortir de cet endroit et de trouver une famille, elle le mérite vraiment, cependant je trouve quelques irrégularités dans votre dossier qui pourraient me faire reconsidérer les choses.

-Que vous voulez dire ? Dit Blaine stupéfait et horrifié en même temps.

-Et bien … Je dois étudier quelques sujets avec mes collègues. Je sais que ce rendez-vous devait être le dernier avant de vous donner une réponse, mais vis-à-vis de certaines choses, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir, vous feriez de bons parents, je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerais tout de même être sûre de certaines choses. Donc je vous rappellerai sous un délai de deux semaines pour vous confirmer ma réponse. »

* * *

J'arrivais chez moi complètement dévasté, suivis de près par un Blaine en plein questionnement. Je me posa sur le canapé, je mis ma tête entre mes mains et me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais peut-être pour peu, mais l'idée que je ne pourrais pas adopter Elise m'était insupportable, maintenant que je m'étais attaché à elle. Je la considérais déjà comme ma fille et le fait que je ne pourrais sûrement pas être son père me déchirais le cœur. Blaine, en me voyant pleurer sur le canapé, se blottis contre moi pour venir me consoler, m'enlaçant et me calmant en même temps. J'étais sur le point de craquer, le stress du mariage, du travail et de l'adoption en plus, c'était bien trop pour moi, et ça, Blaine l'avait bien comprit.

« On va pas y arriver, Blaine, lui dis-je en posant ma tête contre son torse, pleurant toujours.

-Si, on va y arriver, je vais pas te laisser te démonter, me dit-il en caressant mon dos.

-J'en peux plus de tout ce stress … Lui dis-je en soupirant.

-Alors il faut que tu décompresses, me répondit-il en redressant ma tête. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas faire un tour à la maison de vacances de ma famille, ça te permettrait de t'éloigner un peu du quotidien, et de penser à autres choses.

-Je ne sais pas … Lui répondis-je en réfléchissant. J'ai encore du travail pour la représentation de la comédie musicale, je ne peux pas manquer les répétitions … De plus, l'assistante sociale va appeler pour l'adoption … Bien qu'on est plus trop de chances à ce sujet, dis-je me tendant de nouveau.

-T'en fais pas pour_ Talking With The Moon_, Santana s'en est chargé, elle a parlé au directeur, pendant ton absence, ils réviseront seulement les scènes où tu n'es pas présent. Et pour Elise … T'as besoin de ne plus y penser pendant un certain temps … ça te ferai du bien d'aller là bas. »

Je le regardais, réfléchissant et souriant un peu à son regard de chien battu, je l'embrassa sur la joue, je lui pris la main et je céda. Dix minutes plus tard nous étions déjà en train de préparer nos affaires.

* * *

L'endroit se trouvait seulement à deux heures de routes, nous arrivâmes vers quatorze-heure à la maison de vacances des Anderson. Arrivés, nous déposâmes nos affaires, nous changâmes et nous partîmes directement direction la piscine dans l'arrière-jardin. La piscine était d'une grandeur surprenante, son contour était en bois et l'eau était salée, piscine de rêve à vrai dire … Blaine, comme l'enfant qu'il était, se jeta dans l'eau à peine arrivé. Je pris plus mon temps pour rentrer dans la piscine, malgré les tentatives de Blaine pour me faire tomber dedans. Quand je fus rentré dans l'eau, je fis quelques brasses, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par un Blaine joueur qui essaya de me couler encore une fois. Je me pris rapidement au jeu, tentant de le couler à mon tour, nous jouions comme de vrais enfants et nous rions comme des imbéciles, tellement que j'en avais oublié mes soucis.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis que nous étions arrivés dans la maison de vacances des parents de Blaine. J'étais complètement détendu quand je passais du temps avec lui, mais les moments où il me laissait seul, comme quand il dormait, me ramenaient toujours à mes pensées, me faisant angoissé un peu plus. Il était neuf-heures du matin et Blaine dormait toujours profondément à mes côtés, enroulés dans les draps, il avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de tirer les couvertures de son côté pour s'entortiller dedans, me laissant ainsi découvert, mais j'avais quant à moi pris l'habitude de le laisser faire. Mes inquiétudes me revinrent rapidement à l'esprit, et mes peurs aussi. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait m'enlever l'adoption ou le travail de la tête. La seule qui me vint à l'esprit était _Blaine._ Je me mis à repenser au passé, puis à penser au présent, et au futur. Blaine était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et grâce avec lui je pouvais tout traverser.

Je me retournais dans le lit pour faire face à Blaine. Je l'observais dormir, regardant son torse se soulever et entendant sa respiration. Je contemplais son magnifique visage, même endormi il restait parfait, il était _toujours _parfait. Je passa le dos de ma main sur sa joue, puis je la laissa divaguer sur son bras droit et son torse. Je remonta vers ses cheveux pour passer mes doigts dedans. Je passa un temps infini à faire ça avant que Blaine ne pousse un petit gémissement et ouvre un petit peu les yeux. J'embrassais doucement sa joue et ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises, provoquant d'autres gémissements et des petits sourires sur son visage. Je continuais, souriant à mon tour, jusqu'à qu'il se réveille complètement et m'embrasse fougueusement en me serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée dans la propriété Anderson. Blaine et moi profitions au maximum de ces moments que nous partagions. Notre semaine n'avait était qu'une alternance entre manger-dormir-câlins-jeux-piscine-manger-câlins-dormir. La seule chose qui m'avait reconnecté à la réalité avait était le coup de fil de Santana la veille pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me raconter comment s'étaient passés les répétitions. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Elise ni à rien d'autre de plus que Blaine et moi, nous étions dans notre monde pendant les moments que nous passions dans cet endroit. Quand Blaine remarquait que mes pensées divaguaient vers autre chose, il essayait rapidement de trouver quelque chose à faire pour que j'oublie. Mais sa technique ne pouvait pas marcher à tout les coups … Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée dans la propriété Anderson, ce qui voulait dire que neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre rendez-vous avec Mlle Weater et qu'il restait au minimum cinq jours avant l'appel de cette dernière, l'appel qui déterminerait tout.

* * *

Seize jours après l'arrivée dans la maison de vacances Anderson, seize jours sans recevoir l'appel tant espéré, n'était-est-ce pas un mauvais signe que ce retard pour l'appel ? J'étais depuis deux jours, plus angoissé que jamais. Blaine le remarquait et essayait de me faire penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter le sujet plus longtemps, je devais lui dire pour me sentir rassuré après. Quand nous étions en train de manger une salade de fruit sur le canapé en regardant _Chicago_, je décidais d'entamer la conversation avec le général :

« Blaine, je dois te parler …

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, chéri ? Me dit-il entre deux cuillère de salade.

-C'est ... »

Mon téléphone portable fut plus rapide que moi, je sursautais à la sonnerie qui retentit fort dans la pièce. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je pensa que c'était sûrement le coup de fil tant attendu. Je respira un bon coup et je saisis mon portable pour regarder le nom ou le numéro de la personne qui m'appelait : Mademoiselle Weater.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je répondis à l'appel qui pouvait peut-être changer ma vie et celle de mon fiancé. Ce dernier me regardait lui aussi avec inquiétude, avec même un peu de peur dans le regard. Je porta le téléphone à mon oreille en essayant d'ignorer le bruit des battements de mon cœur.

« Oui ? » Dis-je peux sûr de moi. J'entendais ce qu'elle me disait mais je n'écoutais pas, mon esprit répétant sans arrêt la deuxième qu'elle avait prononcée après que j'ai décroché. Je raccrocha, le cœur toujours battant, et je me retourna vers Blaine qui attendait toujours une réponse.

_« Elise va devenir notre fille, notre demande a été acceptée. »_

* * *

**Désolé, encore un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, j'espère pouvoir faire des choses plus intéressantes, je ferais des efforts sur le prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci aussi pour vos reviews !**

**à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ...**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Trois semaines étaient déjà passées depuis que notre demande avait été acceptée, Elise et nous allions entrer dans une sorte de période d'essai pendant une semaine, pour voir si nous trois nous habituons bien à notre nouvelle vie. Ce soir allait être le grand soir, Elise allait emménager chez nous. Blaine et moi étions sur un petit nuage, un nuage d'amour dans un monde de bisounours. Quand c'était comme ça, comme à chaque fois, notre vie sexuelle était devenue passionnante. Nous dépassions notre moyenne de une à deux fois par semaine pour arriver à une à deux fois par jour ...

Pendant ces trois dernières semaines, nos amis avaient étaient un véritable soutient pour nous, ils avaient étaient là tout les quatre (Santana, Brittany, Quinn et Puck) pour nous aider. Ils avaient monté les meubles avec nous, avaient peint la chambre d'Elise avec nous. Car ces trois dernières semaines, Blaine et moi les avions passés à ça, quand nous n'étions pas en train de batifoler, nous étions en train de faire la chambre de notre _fille_.

_Notre fille _… C'était merveilleux. Non, elle n'était pas encore notre fille officiellement mais ça n'allait pas tardé.

Nous étions, Santana, Brittany, Quinn et moi, dans la chambre de ma fille, en train de décorer, alors que mon compagnon ainsi que celui de Quinn étaient en train de monter la commode d'Elise, dans la chambre à côté. Blaine et moi avions choisis la chambre au fond du couloir pour notre future-fille plutôt que celle à côté de la notre, nous avions pensés aux bruits qu'elle pourrait entendre et avions préféré être prévoyants. J'affichais sur le seul mur blanc de la chambre d'Elise (les autres étant couleur lilas), les affiches de ses comédies musicales préférés : _West Side Story_, _Hairspray, My Fair Lady, Funny Girl, Dreamgirls, Burlesque_ … J'avais évidemment mis au milieu, deux comédies musicales importantes : _Talking With The Moon _et _Marilyn and Norma Jeane _qui était la comédie musicale de Blaine. J'étais complètement surexcité quant à la venue d'Elise, mais aussi un peu angoissé, Blaine l'était aussi. Tandis que j'accrochais les cadres avec Santana et que Brittany et Quinn faisaient le lit de ma fille, Blaine entra dans la chambre en sueurs, une canette d'Ice Tea dans la main.

« Beurk … Tu transpires comme un bœuf ! Lui dis-je avec une fausse grimace.

-Oui, mais avoue que tu aimes bien ça, me dit-il avec un regard coquin.

-Non, sûrement pas ... » Lui répondis-je tandis qu'il m'attrapait par la taille et m'embrassait délicatement, sous le regard bienveillant de ma licorne Brittany.

Quand le baiser s'intensifia, Santana me tapa brièvement sur l'épaule pour que j'arrête.

« C'est pas le moment de faire ça, vous deux, nous réprimanda-t-elle.

-Bon, je venais pour vous demander de mettre un peu de musique, on s'ennuie un peu à côté … Et je venais aussi chercher le tourne-vis. À toute à l'heure ! » Dit Blaine en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

J'accrochais l'affiche de la comédie musicale _« A Nose »_ qui était la comédie musicale dans laquelle jouait Rachel, une comédie musicale sur Barbra Streisand dans laquelle elle tenait le rôle principal, qui était celui de Barbra. Je regardais la pile de CDs qui se trouvaient sur le meuble en dessous des cadres d'affiches pour ne voir que des albums de comédies musicales que j'avais choisis pour ma fille. Arrivé à la fin de la pile, je trouvais _The Essential : Michael Jackson _(même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais mis là ...), je le montrais à Santana pour avoir son avis. Elle hocha la tête et je mis le CD 2 dans la chaine hi-fi juste à côté. « Bad » retentit dans la maison, nous rappelant à tous quelques souvenirs, pour autant, nous ne dîmes rien, nous contentant de continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions terminé, ma fille avait désormais une magnifique chambre parfaitement décorée. Il était temps pour nos amis de partir, afin que nous puissions aller nous doucher, chercher notre fille et nous retrouver seuls avec elle. Puck sera la main de Blaine en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos, il me sera brièvement dans ses bras, les filles quant à elles, elles nous serrèrent toutes les trois dans leurs bras, en même temps Brittany en profita pour me faire un petit baiser sur la joue et me souffler des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Je les remercier tous pour leur aide et ils s'en allèrent avec la promesse que je les appellerai le lendemain. Une fois les amis partis, Blaine et moi, nous nous douchâmes, nous rendîmes dans la chambre d'Elise, nous regardâmes la pièce dans les détails, nous nous lançâmes un regard amoureux.

« Tu es prêt ? Me demanda Blaine en me prenant par la taille et en collant son front contre le mien.

-Oui, lui répondis-je simplement, un peu stressé mais tellement heureux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. » Lui dis-je en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser amoureux et rassurant, qui fut comme un feu d'artifice dans mon cœur.

Nos lèvres se détachèrent et nos fronts se décollèrent, mais nos regards ne se quittèrent pas. Il prit ma main, m'envoya un autre regard rassurant et nous partîmes chercher notre fille.

* * *

Blaine et moi arrivâmes une demie-heure après devant le centre d'adoption, je sentais le stress qui montait. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous rentrâmes dans le centre en nous tenant la main. Les enfants de l'âge de notre fille jouaient dans l'entrée, je vis directement ma fille arriver, quand elle nous vit, elle courra jusqu'à nous en criant :

« Kurt ! Blaine !

-Salut ma chérie, dit Blaine en se baissant pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue, tandis que je faisais de même.

-Alors ? On y va ? Dit-elle en nous prenant la main et en nous amenant jusqu'à la sortie.

-Attend ma puce, lui dis-je en rigolant de sa précipitation et de son bonheur évident. Il nous reste encore quelques papiers à remplir, et puis après on peut y aller. On va voir Mademoiselle Weater, tu nous attends là ?

-D'accord. À toute à l'heure." dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Encore une demie-heure plus tard, nous rejoignîmes Elise à l'entrée, suivis de Mlle Weater. Quand Elise nous aperçus, elle se dirigea vers nous rapidement et saisit ma main et celle de Blaine, se mettant entre nous. Mademoiselle Weater sourit face à la scène, je pense qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix, c'était une évidence, Elise et nous avions une véritable connexion. Le jeune femme nous sourit, nous donna quelques conseils, nous donna des papiers concernant Elise, nous serra la main et nous pûmes nous en aller, je vis ma petite Elise faire un énorme sourire quand nous sortîmes de l'endroit.

Je fis grimper ma fille dans la voiture tandis que Blaine mettait le sac avec les habits d'Elise dans le coffre. Je montais à l'avant avec Blaine et nous prîmes la route direction notre maison. Les trentes minutes qui séparaient les deux endroits, nous les passâmes à chanter tout les trois à pleine voix des classiques de Broadway que j'avais regroupé sur un CD. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison, je vis Elise écarquiller les yeux. Je sortis le sac du coffre et je souris en voyant notre fille qui contemplait la maison d'un air envieux. Je montait les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec Elise et Blaine derrière nous. Je déverrouilla la porte, j'ouvris et j'allumai la lumière. Elise fit un grand sourire devant la décoration magnifique de notre maison (modeste moi …), les tableaux de Marilyn Monroe contre le mur, le pot de fleurs disposé plus loin …

« Bienvenue chez toi, Elise. Dit Blaine en souriant et en rentrant dans la pièce. Elise avança prudemment dans le salon et en contempla chaque recoin.

-On te fait visiter ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main.

-Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Nous lui fîmes visiter le rez-de-chaussé avant de monter au premier étage, en un regard, Blaine et moi décidâmes de lui faire visiter sa chambre en dernier. Nous passâmes rapidement toutes les pièces, puis finalement, Blaine poussa la porte de sa chambre et posa le sac d'Elise sur le côté.

Il alluma la lumière et Elise ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Voilà ta chambre. » dit Blaine en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa le mur en face, elle se leva, fit un grand tour, ouvrit rapidement tout les tiroirs de sa commode, regarda ses CD en souriant.

« Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

-Bon, je vais préparer à manger, Kurt et toi n'avez qu'à ranger tes affaires, dit Blaine en s'adressant à notre fille.

-D'accord. » répondîmes ma fille et moi à l'unisson.

Blaine s'éclipsa de la pièce, laissant Elise et moi ranger les affaires. Elise posa son sac sur son lit, commença à l'ouvrir et en sortit des affaires, je m'avança vers elle pour l'aider à déballer. J'ouvris la commode et je saisis les habits qu'elle me tendait, des habits vraiment abîmés et pas très à la mode, pour la plupart. Et je savais bien qu'Elise aimait les vêtements et la mode autant que moi.

« Ces habits sont vraiment horribles … Grommela-t-elle silencieusement.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire du shopping après-demain ? Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement avec tes vieux vêtements.

-Ce serait génial, dit-elle avec un grand sourire et un visage illuminé.

-Très bien, alors nous irons faire des achats ! Lui dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour, tandis qu'elle recommençait à regarder sa pile de CD.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est celui là ? Me demanda-t-elle en me désignant un CD.

-Oh, ça c'est un vieux CD de l'époque où Blaine et moi étions au lycée, c'est quelques unes des chansons reprises au Glee Club.

-Vous faisiez partis d'un _Glee Club _? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Oui. Mais en tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce CD dans ta pile … J'ai dû le confondre avec un autre … Attends, je vais le mettre ailleurs, dis-je en saisissant le CD mais me faisant arrêter par la main d'Elise.

-Je peux le garder s'il te plaît ? J'ai envie de voir si toi et Blaine, quand vous étiez au lycée, vous chantiez aussi bien que maintenant, ria-t-elle.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je en riant moi aussi. Je te laisse, je vais aider Blaine à préparer le repas, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un très bon cuisinier … Fais ce que tu veux, tu es chez toi ici, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Merci » Répondit-elle simplement encore une fois avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Je la regardais en souriant, au comble du bonheur, avant de descendre à toute allure les escaliers et me diriger vers la cuisine où Blaine découpait des tomates pour une salade. Je me plaça derrière lui, entourant son bassin de mes bras et je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou déclenchant des petits gémissements chez lui. Il se retourna contre moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souriais contre ses lèvres, tandis que Blaine approfondissait le baiser et entourait mon cou de ses bras. D'un coup je me rappelais qu'il y avait un enfant dans la maison qui ne voudrait sûrement pas assister à une scène hot en arrivant dans la cuisine, et c'est ce que ça deviendrai : une scène privée, si Blaine et moi n'arrêtions pas rapidement. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes et je le rappelais à l'ordre, lui disant de cuisiner avec moi.

Nous cuisinâmes en riant, en nous taquinant, en bavardant, puis Elise arriva joyeuse dans la cuisine, habillée d'un simple pyjama gris, elle s'avança pour voir ce que Blaine et moi préparions à manger, et je me rendais compte que ses goûts alimentaires faisaient partis des rares choses dont nous n'avions pas parler tout les trois.

Dès que la salade fut terminée, je la mis sur le côté et Elise la prit et la mit sur la table, sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé, comme si elle vivait ici depuis toujours. Elle demanda rapidement à Blaine où se trouvaient les couverts pour mettre la table. Elle l'a mit avec Blaine tandis que moi je finissais la cuisine. Blaine lui demanda si elle voulait regarder la télévision, elle acquiesça et choisit une chaîne française après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, j'éclatais de rire en voyant la tête de Blaine qui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que disait la fille qui parlait sur la chaîne. Elise lui expliquait brièvement que c'était un top 50 des meilleures chansons des années 2000. Une chanson se mit à passer et Elise chanta en riant, sous nos regards joyeux. Elle attrapa les mains de Blaine et se mit à danser avec lui, un grand sourire étirait désormais mes lèvres.

À la fin de la chanson, nous nous mîmes tout les trois à tables et le repas fut rapidement mangé, Elise reprit trois fois de la salade de tomates, j'en conclus qu'elle devait aimer ça …

Nous décidâmes de regarder un film assez court avant de nous mettre au lit. Je m'allongea sur les genoux de Blaine pour regarder le film, je voyais qu'Elise nous regardait plus Blaine et moi que le film. Elle souriait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur nous. _Elle aussi était heureuse. _Et c'était le plus important. Quand elle commença à bailler, je décida que c'était le moment pour elle d'aller se coucher.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit miss, lui dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

-Mais je suis pas fatiguée ! Dit-elle en baillant et en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Menteuse ! » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Blaine éteignit la télévision, tandis qu'Elise et moi montions à l'étage. Arrivés dans la chambre, je posais délicatement ma fille sur son lit et elle se glissa sous la couverture. Blaine arriva à ce moment, il déposa un baiser délicat sur le front de notre fille et j'en fis de même.

« Bonne nuit Elise, dit Blaine.

-Attendez ! Dit-elle en se relevant dans son lit. Vous pouvez me chanter une chanson avant ? »

Blaine et moi nous nous regardâmes avec étonnement. On ne s'y était pas vraiment préparé, mais on acquiesça évidemment, Blaine me demanda quelle chanson nous allions chanter. J'avais déjà une petite idée … Je lui dis de me suivre dès qu'il reconnaîtrait la chanson. Je m'assis avec Blaine en tailleur par terre, et je me mis directement à chanter, sous le regard attentif d'Elise :

_**Sweet love, sweet love**__  
__**Trapped in your love**__  
__**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**__  
__**My heart and I were buried in dust**__  
__**Free me, free us**__  
_

Blaine joignit sa voix à la mienne à ce moment là, et un sourire fatigué se dessina sur le visage de notre jolie fille. Une chanson comme « Bound To You » de _Burlesque_, une comédie musicale qu'appréciait Elise, je pensais que cela pouvait être un bon choix.

_**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**__  
__**If you walk away I will suffer tonight**__**I found a man I can trust**__  
__**And boy, I believe in us**__  
__**I am terrified to love for the first time**__  
__**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**__  
__**I finally found my way**__  
__**I am bound to you**__  
__**I am bound to you**_

Blaine saisit ma main à ce moment là et me regarda amoureusement en continuant à chanter._  
__  
__**So much, so young**__  
__**I've faced on my own**__  
__**Walls I built up became my home**__  
__**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**__  
__**Sweet love, so pure**__**I catch my breath we're just one beating heart**__  
__**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**__**I found a man I can trust**__**And boy, I believe in us**__  
__**I am terrified to love for the first time**__  
__**Can't you see that I'm bound in chains**__  
__**I finally found my way**__  
__**I am bound to you**__  
__**I am bound to**_

Elise s'endormit et nous ne finîmes pas la chanson, Blaine donna encore un baiser sur le front d'Elise, et il éteint la lumière de la chambre. Il laissa la porte entrouverte au cas où, je déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de mon fiancé, et nous allâmes nous coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin …

Blaine et moi fûmes réveillés par notre _fille _qui sautait sur le lit en criant :

« _Papa Kurt _! _Papa Blaine _! Allez ! Debout ! »

_Papas_ … ça y est, Blaine et moi étions papas.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà après une longue absence pour raisons personnelles avec un chapitre pas très intéressant, mais je vous promet mieux pour la suite ! Blaine et Kurt ne vont pas tarder à se marier après tout ! Enfin, je crois ... Spécial remerciement à ma meilleure amie, Brittana in love sur , qui m'aide beaucoup et qui est toujours là pour moi.**

**Merci pour ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me mettent en favoris et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'apprécie vraiment :) En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir ...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

« _Papa Kurt _! _Papa Blaine _! Allez ! Debout ! »

Oh seigneur …

Nous étions officiellement papas ! Notre fille nous avait appelé _papas _! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce moment-là, la joie me submergeait, c'était merveilleux ! Malgré les cris stridents de ma fille, et les grognements de mon futur-mari dans mon cou, je ne pouvais pas stopper de sourire, à peine réveillé. Je sentais que ça allait être une bonne journée. Décidant enfin de me lever, je poussais ma fille pour la faire tomber sur le lit, et je me mettait debout. Après être tombée, elle se jeta au cou de Blaine et commença à lui faire des câlins et des baisers sur les joues pour le réveiller.

Je descendais jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant ma famille en haut, pour aller préparer le déjeuner. Je sortais des œufs du frigo, avec plusieurs autres choses, ainsi que des brioches et des cookies. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Elise mangeait au petit-déjeuner, alors j'avais acheté des choses en plus, pensant que je prendrai conscience après, de ses habitudes alimentaires. Je me dirigea vers l'autre côté de la cuisine pour débrancher mon téléphone qui chargeait, et regarder mes messages :

**Message de Santana à Kurt, 16 juillet, 8h46**

_Hey GayFace, tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul pour faire autre chose que de coucher avec Blaine. On a un mariage à préparer je te rappelle !_

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Oui, elle avait vraiment pas tort. Avec l'adoption et l'arrivée d'Elise, nous avions quelque peu laisser tomber la préparation du mariage. Il fallait vraiment qu'on avance, parce que même si nous étions en avance il y a encore quelques temps, nous avions maintenant pris un certain retard qu'il nous fallait vite rattraper, car le mariage ne se déroulait que dans un mois. À ce moment-là, Blaine descendit des escaliers, seul.

« Où est Elise ? Lui demandais-je, étonné de le voir apparaître sans elle dans la cuisine.

-Elle prend sa douche, je lui ai montré comment se servir de sa douche personnelle, me répondit Blaine en me serrant dans ses bras et en embrassant ma joue, il avait sa petite fatiguée quand il se levait, et j'adorais vraiment cette petite chose chez lui.

-Dis moi, ça te dirait qu'on invite Quick et Brittana ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait de soirée entre nous. On pourrait les présenter à Elise au moins, et en plus elle rencontrerait Adele.

-Mouais … Pourquoi pas … Dit Blaine en baillant.

-Super ! Lui dis-je tout excité. J'envois un message à Santana alors. »

**Message de Kurt à Santana, 16 juillet, 9h28**

_Viens ce soir avec Brit, Quinn et Puck. Amène ta fille aussi. Ce sera l'occasion d'avancer les préparatifs et de vous présenter notre fille. A+_

**Message de Santana à Kurt, 16 juillet, 9h29**

_OK ! On serra là ! À toute à l'heure !_

Bon, normalement je devrais présenter ma fille à ma famille d'abord, mais moi je commençais par mes amis. À dire vrai ils étaient vraiment comme ma famille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ma fille arriva en détalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle s'assit sur la table et attendit mon top départ avant de manger. Blaine et moi nous installâmes avec elle à table et nous commençâmes à grignoter silencieusement.

« On va faire du shopping aujourd'hui ? Demanda Elise en me regardant.

-Oui oui, on ira vers onze heures, lui répondis-je en souriant tendrement.

-Tu viens avec nous, papa Blaine ? Demanda-t-elle à son père à côté d'elle.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je travaille aujourd'hui. De toute façon c'est papa Kurt le roi du shopping ici. Mais je te promets que je regarderai tout ce vous avez achetés en rentrant, dit mon fiancé en souriant à son tour.

-D'accord. » Répondit simplement Elise.

* * *

Il était pile onze heures quand ma fille et moi arrivâmes devant le magasin _NoComment_, le magasin pour enfants le plus stylé que je connaisse. J'entrais dedans avec Elise, qui fit de gros yeux en voyant des habits plus beaux les uns que les autres. On prit rapidement un nombre de vêtements affolant, mais honnêtement je m'en fichais bien de faire chauffer ma carte bancaire pour des habits, à dire vrai je le faisais très souvent. Mais là c'était pour Elise, et de plus, elle manquait vraiment de vêtements dignes de ce nom. En arrivant à la caisse, une personne me tapa l'épaule derrière moi, je me retournais pour faire face à David Karofsky, plus grand et plus musclé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il y a quatre ans. Je fus très surpris en le voyant ici, cela faisait plusieurs années que je l'avais perdu de vu, et je fus aussi étonné qu'il m'ait reconnu d'un coup.

« Hey Kurt ! Comment tu vas ? Me dit-il en me saluant avec un sourire.

-Très bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je en le serrant brièvement dans mes bras.

-Au top. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant la pile énorme de vêtements pliés au bord de la caisse.

-Des achats pour ma fille. Je te présente Elise, dis-je en la désignant. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, je fus surpris de la voir jouer la timide avec David et tourner la tête quand ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux. David devait avoir l'air impressionnant, car ma fille n'était pas du genre timide, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

-Bonjour Elise, dit-il en s'accroupissant et en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue, il écarquilla grand les yeux quand son regard croisa celui de ma fille. Oh mon dieu … C'est pas possible … On dirait toi et Blaine mélangés, j'en reviens pas. Elle est si grande … Vous l'avez adopté ?

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle nous ressemble. On l'a effectivement adopté, vu qu'elle a six ans, tu te doutes bien que ni Blaine ni moi n'avons pu la concevoir si tôt. Mais toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

À ce moment-là, comme pour répondre à ma question, un homme plutôt grand lui aussi, blond avec des yeux verts pâles, arriva en montrant deux ensembles à Dave.

-Kurt je te présente James, mon petit-ami. James, voici Kurt, un ami de lycée, dit Karofsky en souriant à son homme.

-Bonjour, me dit ce dernier en me serrant la main.

-Bonjour, répondis-je à mon tour.

-Et voici Walace, le fils de James, dit Karofsky en faisant sortir Walace de sa cachette, c'est à dire derrière les jambes de David.

-Bonjour Walace, dis-je en m'abaissant pour regarder l'adorable petit garçon en face de moi. » Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de ma fille, si ce n'était pas plus. Bizarrement, ma fille semblait aussi lui porter un certain intérêt. Elle s'avança vers lui et le salua gentiment, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tandis que David, James et Walace ainsi que Elise et moi avions finis nos achats, Elise et Walace commençait à s'amuser dans le magasin. Ces deux derniers s'étaient rapidement entendu et étaient maintenant en train de faire la course d'un rayon à un autre, chose très peu approuvée par nous les parents, qui empêchâmes nos enfants de continuer ce jeu en sortant de l'endroit.

Au final, je discuta une bonne demie-heure avec James et David en dehors du magasin, et je leur donna mon numéro, et leurs proposèrent de venir une après-midi avec Walace chez nous. Je m'en alla avec une Elise triste de quitter son nouvel ami, et je rentra à la maison pleinement satisfait.

* * *

Quand nous fûmes arrivés chez nous, nous mangeâmes et nous passâmes la moitié de l'après-midi à faire des essayages, jusqu'à finalement trouver les habits que nous allions mettre pour la soirée. Je coiffait les boucles de ma fille, tandis que j'entendais Blaine arriver et claquer la porte derrière lui. Je finis de coiffer Elise et je nous annonça à Blaine.

« On arrive ! » Criais-je de l'étage au dessus avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers en premier.

J'arrivais devant mon Blaine dont le regard s'égarait sur moi. Faut dire que j'étais vraiment pas mal dans cette tenue … Avec mon pantalon noir moulant, ma chemise blanche en manches courtes avec le col largement ouvert sur mon torse, et par dessus un veston gris, simple. Finalement descendu, j'atterris dans ses bras, il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille et me souffla des mots sensuels, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire frissonner. Et rougir surtout.

Ce fut au tour de ma fille de descendre les escaliers, habillée de sa robe violette foncée, légèrement brillante, avec un ruban violet autour qui faisait un nœud derrière, ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules. Blaine fit un énorme sourire en la voyant arriver, il la leva de terre et la pris dans ses bras, en lui répétant à quel point elle était belle. Et puis les deux recommencèrent à jouer dans le salon … Blaine restait toujours un grand enfant … Puis finalement, lui aussi dû aller s'habiller.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tout les trois prêts quand nos amis sonnèrent à notre porte. J'allais ouvrir avec Elise et Blaine derrière moi, et ce fut d'abord une Brittany resplendissante avec son top bleu et sa jupe grise longue moulante ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur et une tresse africaine parfaitement tressée qui rentra. Je la salua en l'enlaçant. Elle salua ensuite Blaine, puis se baissa pour regarder Elise dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Elise, lui dit doucement Brittany. Moi c'est Brittany, je suis la licorne magique qui a aidé tes pères à faire ta chambre. Et donc … Santana m'a expliqué mais je n'ai pas tout compris … Je crois que je suis un peu comme ta tante. Tu es très jolie petite Elise.

-Bonjour, dit Elise en souriant, elle ne sembla pas faire attention à ce qu'avait dit Brittany précédemment. Donc je dois t'appeler Tata Brittany ?

-Ouais, exactement, répondit Puckerman à la place de Brittany. Et moi c'est Noah Puckerman, mais appelle moi Puck, à ce moment là il souleva de terre par la taille pour la voir. Oh putain ! Santana avait carrément raison ! Elle a la même tronche que toi et Kurt ! Dit Puck en s'adressant à Blaine.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison, dit Santana en arrivant derrière Puck tandis que celui-ci me saluait et saluait Blaine. Bonjour Elise, moi tu m'as déjà vu, mais je me présente quand même, Santana Lopez, la pétasse qui va te servir de tante, à ce moment là je lança un regard silencieux à ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle contrôle un peu ces paroles devant une enfant, mais bizarrement cette enfant rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue, Santana fit un sourire diabolique et ma fille en fit de même, et sur le coup je commençais à ne plus trop comprendre …

-Où est Quinn ? Demanda Puck à Santana qui se redressait.

-Elle essaie de mettre votre fille dans la poussette sans la réveiller. » Et Adele est avec elle, répondit-elle.

Nous nous rendîmes dans le salon, où Blaine et Puck se mirent rapidement devant la télé pour regarder un match de football américain, suivis de Elise qui semblait grandement s'y intéresser. Santana, Brittany et moi nous installâmes à table et Santana commença à sortir le bloc note pour les préparatifs.

« Déjà la date est fixée au samedi 29 août. On a réservé la salle pour le mariage, la salle pour la réception. On a presque tout prévu, dans les moindres détails, il manque juste à envoyer les faire-parts … Et pour ça on est largement en retard … En sachant qu'on doit confirmer la réservation des chambres pour dormir au Lighthouse (lieu du déroulement de la réception) vingt jours à l'avance … Et que tout les invités ne peuvent pas répondre le jour même où ils ont reçu l'invitation …

-On va se débrouiller pour les faire rapidement, et on les enverra demain, ça nous aidera à rattraper le retard. Il faudra que Quinn confirme pour la livraison des fleurs et de la pièce montée, dis-je en regardant le carnet. Vous avancez bien sur la préparation de la lune de miel avec Blaine ? »

M'occupant quasiment de la totalité du mariage avec Quinn et Santana, j'avais laissé le choix à Blaine de la lune de miel, et lui avait laissé l'aide de Quinn et Santana pour la préparer. Je ne saurais donc, que où j'irai quand j'arriverai … Cette idée me déplaisait assez, n'aimant pas vraiment les surprises. Mais je savais que Blaine me surprendrait avec ce qu'il avait préparé.

« Oui, on a presque terminé sur cette partie, Blaine avait vraiment tout prévu sur ce point … Dit-elle avec un regard suggestif.

-Donc il m'emmène où ? Demandais-je avec l'espoir qu'elle me réponde.

-Tu sais très bien que je vais pas te répondre, me dit Satan avec son sourire machiavélique.

-Fais chier … »

À ce moment-là, Adele arriva en ouvrant la porte en grand pour que Quinn et sa fille puisse passer avec la poussette. Quand elles rentrèrent, il y eut un grand moment où les deux petites filles, Adele et Elise se dévisageaient, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Elise s'avança et salua Adele.

« Elise Anderson, dit ma fille solennellement en tendant la main à Adele.

-Adele Pierce. » Répondit la fille de Santana et Brittany en souriant.

Je me retournais vers Santana qui souriait en regardant sa fille. Oui, on était des parents heureux ...

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Adele et Elise restaient ensembles, elles jouaient, discutaient, embêtaient les parents, comme le faisait les filles de leur âge.

À un moment, Elise s'assit avec Quinn, Santana, Brittany et moi à table tandis que Santana et moi nous acharnions sur la préparation des faire-parts en comptant le nombre de personnes invitées et que Quinn regardait dans le catalogue pour les fleurs.

« Tata Brit, est-ce-que tu pourrais me coiffer pareil que toi, j'adore vraiment ta tresse, demanda Elise en touchant les cheveux de Brittany.

-Oui bien sûr, je pourrais même t'apprendre même à les faire si tu veux. Moi c'est les lutins qui me l'ont appris, en même temps qui m'ont appris pourquoi les voitures roulaient sur les routes. Viens, on monte en haut, dit Brit en entraînant ma fille à la salle de bain de l'étage.

-Bon, j'opte pour les orchidées, qui est pour ? » Demanda Quinn en montrant la photo.

* * *

Quinn, Santana et moi continuons de préparer le mariage et Puck et Blaine étaient toujours sur leur match. Adele s'était assise entre Puck et Blaine et avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany descendit les escaliers avec Elise qui avait maintenant une belle tresse elle aussi. Cette dernière alla voir Puck et elle s'assit sur ses genoux et commença à caresser le crâne rasé de Puck sans crête. Ce dernier sourit et tout d'un coup la souleva de lui pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Elise se mit à crier sur le coup, et à rire surtout. Noah se mit à courir en faisant le tour de la pièce. Je me dis à partir de ce moment que les enfants mettaient vraiment très peu de temps à créer des relations avec les autres, et particulièrement ma fille. C'était peut-être parce que leurs relations avec leurs amis se faisaient comme elles se défaisaient : rapidement. Je me posais à ce moment-là une question très bête : comment sera la relation de ma fille et celle de Santana plus tard ?

« Arrête tonton Puck ! » Cria Elise en riant tandis qu'elle était sur le point de tomber des épaules de Noah.

Je m'en posais de ces questions, moi …

Tandis que Puck et Elise faisaient les fous dans la maison, et que Santana, Quinn et moi préparions les détails du mariage, Adele se reposait calmement entre sa mère Brittany et Blaine sur le canapé du salon.

* * *

Nous dînâmes très tard, et ce fut après le dîner que la soirée se fit plus calme. Puck et Elise n'était plus en train de tournicoter dans le salon, j'avais fini de faire les faire-parts que j'avais imprimé quelques minutes plus tôt et Adele et Elise étaient en train de rire en regardant la télévision. C'est finalement quand le calme complet commençait à régner que Lana, la fille de Quinn et Puck décida de se réveiller, je commençais à penser que cette petite n'était pas vraiment normale …

Quinn la sortit de sa poussette et la blottit contre elle pour l'apaiser. La petite se calma immédiatement, le pouvoir maternel de Quinn restait assez impressionnant. Elise, qui n'avait pas encore pu voir Lana de près, s'approcha. Elise se mit à sourire quand les yeux bleus de Lana la regardèrent.

« Elle te ressemble. » Dit-elle à Quinn.

Je savais que Quinn avait souvent entendu ça à propos de Beth. Elle m'avait confié que des fois, il lui arrivait de repenser à elle et de se demander si elle la reverrait un jour, ou si un jour Lana la connaîtrait. Quinn ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir fait adopter Beth, mais il était normal pour elle de se poser des questions comme ça.

« Dis tata … Est-ce-que je peux la porter ? Demanda Elise avec un regard inquiet vers sa tante Quinn. Il semblait tellement naturel pour elle d'appeler mes meilleurs amis tonton ou tata. Aussi naturel que d'appeler Blaine et moi papas.

-Bien sûr, dit Quinn en souriant paisiblement. Tiens, mais fais attention. » Dit-elle en posant prudemment le bébé dans les bras de ma fille assise à côté d'elle. Lana ouvrit des grands yeux et regarda fixement Elise dans les siens. Ce qui fit rire les personnes présentes autour de nous. Je sentis un regard peser sur moi et je me retournais pour voir Blaine qui me regardait en souriant, et je lui adressais à mon tour un regard amoureux.

L'adaptation pour Elise fut très courte, en à peine une soirée elle avait appelé quatre personnes différentes tonton et tata. Elle avait créé des liens rapidement avec pas mal de personnes, et c'était quelque chose qui restait assez impressionnant pour moi.

J'espérais simplement qu'elle en créerait autant avec ma véritable famille. Prochaine étape : mon père, Carole et Finn …


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A : Bonjour bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir) Voilà un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais voilà, je suis de retour ! Et je promet de faire des efforts pour publier plus vite cette année. Donc je m'excuse, ce chapitre est court, et peu intéressant, mais il mènera par des choses à la suite. Merci de lire et de me suivre, merci aussi pour vos reviews et pour le reste, parce que c'est ce que me touche le plus. En espèrant ne pas trop vous décevoir ... Bonne lecture ! (Ou pas)**

_**Chapitre 6**_

La soirée se déroula jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, une heure après que Elise et Adele se soit endormies sur le canapé du salon. Puck avait porté Adele jusqu'à la voiture de Brittany et Santana, tandis que Blaine avait pris notre fille dans ses bras pour la mener jusqu'à l'étage. La soirée se termina ainsi et je pus m'endormir serein dans les bras de mon futur-mari.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai la tête dans le cul (correct Kurt …), avec une très mauvaise mine, qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs, vu l'heure raisonnable à laquelle je m'étais couché la veille et la petite quantité d'alcool que j'avais consommé. Je m'habilla rapidement et pris, à mon habitude, mon temps dans la salle de bain, laissant encore ma petite famille dormir paisiblement. Fin prêt je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, quand j'attendis derrière moi :

« Papa Kurt ? Tu vas où ? Me demanda Elise qui venait de se lever.

-Je vais poster les faire-parts, réveille ton père si tu ne veux pas attendre pour manger, je me dépêche. Lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

-D'accord, me dit-elle en venant m'embrasser la joue avant que je m'en aille. À tout à l'heure. »

Je passais la porte de chez moi, et me rendais à la poste, une fois les faire-parts distribués, je me rendis au supermarché pour acheter à manger, ainsi que des jeux de sociétés pour faire en famille. Je rentrai chez moi, fier de mon affaire, je salua Blaine qui était en train de déjeuner avec Elise, puis j'entrepris d'appeler mon père pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, l'adoption d'Elise (ma famille n'était toujours pas au courant …), je composai le numéro et la voix douce de Carole me répondit.

« Allô ? Demanda Carole en décrochant.

-Bonjour Carole, c'est Kurt. Comment tu vas ? J'ai une sacrée nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Oh bonjour mon chéri, ça va bien et toi ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Dit-elle d'un ton qui m'inquiéta soudainement.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien Carole ? Lui demandais-je avec inquiétude.

-C'est ton père … Me confessa-t-elle après un silence, et tout d'un coup, je sentis l'angoisse et la peur m'envahir. Il a quelques problèmes en ce moment …

-Comment ça ?

-Ton père va mal … Il a repris la chimio à cause de son cancer qui recommence à dégénérer. Il a du mal à se déplacer, il est vraiment très fatigué à cause des doses élevés de médicaments.

-Et c'est arrivé quand ça ? Demandai-je avec un soudain énervement.

-Il y a quelques semaines, mais ton père a refusé qu'on te prévienne, il disait qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter déjà plus que tu l'étais la dernière fois que tu l'as vu.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire pourtant.

-Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais c'est le choix de ton père, je me devais de le respecter.

-Oui je comprends, mentis-je.

-Bon, si tu me disais ce que tu voulais m'annoncer toute à l'heure ! Dit Carole soudain euphorique au téléphone.

-Bon ça va te paraître soudain mais … Blaine et moi sommes papas, dis-je soudain heureux, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle précédente.

-Oh mon dieu … Je vais faire une crise cardiaque, dit Carole sous le choc.

-Ne blaguons pas avec ça Carole.

-Raconte moi tout ! C'est un garçon, une fille ? Depuis quand ? Quel âge ? Je veux tout savoir, dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

-Une question à la fois ! Bon d'abord, c'est une fille, elle s'appelle Elise et elle a six ans, on a entamé la procédure pour l'adopter y a quelques mois, et elle vit chez nous depuis maintenant deux jours, et c'est un véritable amour.

-Oh mon dieu Kurt, je suis si fière de toi, et ton père le serra aussi quand il le saura. Oh c'est merveilleux. Si ton père pouvait se déplacer on viendrait directement à New York vous rendre visite, mais … Bon, on verra bien quand il ira mieux. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de vous, je vais de ce pas appeler Finn pour lui annoncer, et ainsi qu'au reste de la famille, ta tante aussi va être contente. »

Et la conversation continua comme ça pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais à l'instant où je raccrochai je me décomposai. Déjà depuis quelques mois, mon père ne se portait plus très bien, faisant souvent des examens car son état n'était plus stable, il avait souvent des malaises, un état plutôt inquiétant pour moi, je ne voulais perdre le seul parent qui me restait.

* * *

La matinée se déroula normalement, Elise s'occupa calmement avec Blaine, ils jouèrent tranquillement aux cartes, tandis que je passais des coups de fils à ma famille pour l'annonce du mariage et aussi pour parler de ma fille.

L'après-midi, Elise, fatiguée, décida d'aller faire une sieste, et je pus en profiter pour aller m'allonger moi aussi.

Après avoir déposer Elise dans son lit, Blaine me rejoignit dans notre chambre, il s'allongea face à moi, et caressa légérement ma main. Quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, il me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas, chéri ? »

Après un long silence où il attendit ma réponse, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage, Blaine les essuya avec son pouce et m'embrassa tendrement pour m'encourager à parler.

« C'est mon père. Il va … Mal. » Dis-je avec un faux sourire, laissant les larmes couler. « Son cancer … C'est … » Je ne continuai pas, les larmes devenant incontrôlables. Pour me consoler, Blaine se colla contre moi, et je pus blottir ma tête dans son cou.

« Je pensais qu'il pourrait venir ici, pour nous voir, et voir notre fille surtout. J'étais tellement heureux à l'idée qu'il la voit, qu'il puisse profiter un peu. Mais, il ne peut même pas se déplacer, il est mal … Et j'ai même peur … Même peur qu'il meurt avant le mariage, ou même qu'il meurt avant de la voir. » Continuais-je en pleurant. Blaine resserra son étreinte autour de moi, me donnant un peu plus de courage, puis il dit, en se décalant pour voir mon visage :

« Pourquoi on ne lui rendrait pas visite alors ? »

Je fus d'abord étonné par sa question, puis je pus me rendre compte de la cohérence de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi on ne partirait pas demain ? On pourrait faire les valises ce soir et partir dès demain matin. Je peux acheter les billets dès maintenant ! » Dit-il en souriant, tandis que je cessais de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il faut préparer le mariage … » Dis-je en réfléchissant.

« Je t'assure que Santana et Quinn pourront parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule pendant une petite semaine. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, le remerciant ainsi par ce geste. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce-que je l'aimais !

« Oh Blaine ! Tu es un génie. »

Je continuais, je l'embrassais langoureusement, tandis ses mains passaient avec douceur sous mon t-shirt, me l'enlevant au fur et à mesure que mes caresses et mes baisers se faisaient plus envieux, je bascula sur lui, l'embrassant toujours tandis qu'il me débarrassait de mon haut encombrant, quand soudain :

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? » Cria notre fille qui se tenait debout devant la porte.

Je me retirai immédiatement, me rallongeant sur le lit et remettant mon t-shirt à l'envers dans la va-vite. Elise se rapprocha de nous et redemanda une autre fois :

« Vous faisiez quoi là ? »

« Euh … Très bonne question ! » Répondit simplement Blaine, faisant hausser un sourcil à Elise.

« Elise, on a quelque chose à te dire. » Lui dis-je tandis qu'elle s'assit sur le lit. « Demain matin, Blaine, toi et moi partons rendre visite à ma famille. Tu vas rencontrer mon père et ma belle-mère. »

« Oh ! C'est génial ! Et il faut faire les affaires c'est ça ? » Dit-elle en se levant heureuse.

« Oui exactement ! »

Elle partit ainsi en courant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il était juste midi quand nous nous retrouvâmes, Blaine, Elise et moi, devant mon ancienne maison. Finn était venu nous chercher à l'aéroport et nous avait déposé rapidement devant mon ancien chez moi, il avait ainsi rapidement rencontrer Elise, qu'il avait considérer comme la mini-Klaine, et à qui il avait promis de passer du temps avec.

Arrivés devant la maison, Blaine sonna. Carole vint directement nous accueillir elle nous serra dans ses bras et hurla littéralement en voyant Elise. Mais avant que je puisse rentrer dans la maison avec ma fille et mon fiancé, mon portable sonna : _Santana._

« Allô Santana ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

« Kurt … On a un énorme problème. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le fruit du problème, la rencontre avec la famille et les amis, le reste des préparations, et plus ...**

**Merci d'avoir lu :) Et encore désolée ...**


End file.
